Two Guys and Two Gilmores
by Lorelai Danes
Summary: Luke and Lorelai become more then friends as so do Rory and Jess. L/L and R/J
1. The Right Guys Right in Front of Them

Two Guys and Two Gilmores  
  
Written By - Fiana Muhlberger  
  
Pairing: - L/L and R/J  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Gilmore Girls, the WB does.  
  
A/N - Takes place the day after "It Should've Been Lorelai".  
  
The day after Christopher's out burst, Lorelai walked into the diner, looking like someone had just chewed up her heart and spit it out. She couldn't get the fight she had with Christopher out of her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about all of the faces watching her, staring at her, wondering what had happened. She sat down on a stool at the counter, looking uneasy and crestfallen. Nobody was staring now, but she felt as if all eyes were focused on her.  
  
"Hey.", said a familiar voice. It was Luke. She broke out of her paranoid trance and looked up at him.  
  
"Oh, hi."  
  
"Coffee?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure.", she answered him sadly. He knew immediately that something was definitely bothering her, she wasn't excited enough about the coffee.  
  
"You okay?", Luke asked soothingly while placing the coffee in front of her.  
  
"I guess."  
  
After a short silence, Luke spoke.  
  
"Listen, I know it's none of my business, but what was going on yesterday? You know, with that guy?"  
  
"Oh, that was Rory's dad. You met him."  
  
"Oh yeah.", he said, sounding uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah.", Lorelai repeated his words sadly.  
  
"What was his problem?"  
  
"I just told him something and he totally took it the wrong way."  
  
"It couldn't have been that bad that he had to scream at you like that."  
  
"It wasn't. I don't think." She looked down at her coffee and stared at it blankly. She continued, "My life has been so screwed up lately." She told him, looking depressed. She was thinking about Christopher, her mom, and the whole Rory/Dean/Jess thing.  
  
"Well, uh, just remember, if you ever need to talk or anything, you know where to find me." He tried his best to remain monotonous and unfeeling, but she knew that he really was being sweet.  
  
"I'll remember that, thanks.", she answered him, sincerely.  
  
They exchanged warm smiles and she left the diner feeling a little better then before. She walked into her house and plopped her body onto the couch. Rory came into the living room and noticed her mom, looking a bit better.  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"Hey sweets."  
  
"Where'd you go?"  
  
"Just to the diner. I had some coffee."  
  
"Oh, so that's why you feel better. Coffee has now gained dominance over your emotions." she teased her mom.  
  
"Yeah, I guess.", Lorelai said quietly while smiling lightly.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday."  
  
"No, it's not your fault, it's my own fault."  
  
"No, mom, it's not."  
  
"Ugh, how could I be so stupid?" She smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Ow!"  
  
"Mom, your not stupid. You know that."  
  
Lorelai replied by sighing heavily and sinking back into the couch cushions.  
  
"Am I still allowed to call Dad?" Rory asked her mom quietly.  
  
"Of course. We'll be okay, sweetie I promise."  
  
"Okay. So, I'm gonna go to Lane's."  
  
"Have fun." She smiled at her daughter reassuringly.  
  
After Rory left the house, Lorelai laid herself down on the couch and cried herself to sleep. After about twenty minutes, a person moving about her house awoke her.  
  
"Who's there!?" She yelled loudly, alarmed.  
  
"Relax, it's just me.", said a voice that sounded a lot like Luke's.  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She saw him appear from behind the couch and smiled up at him.  
  
"Sorry, I just came over to get my toolbox, I left it here again." he explained.  
  
"Oh, okay. No problem."  
  
"So, have you and Rory been having conversations with it, like you did last time?" He smiled to himself when he remembered that day.  
  
"No, I actually didn't even know it was here."  
  
"You haven't been your happy self lately, what's wrong?" He asked as he came over towards the couch and sat down beside her. He looked at her closely and noticed a few tears inching their way down her face.  
  
"Hey.", he said softly, "What's the matter?" He rested his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Everything, Luke, everything." With that, she started to really cry hard, making loud sniffling noises and burying her sad face in her hands. Without any words, just a deep breath, Luke wrapped her up into his arms so she could cry against his chest. His hands slid gently behind her back, holding her and hugging her. She held onto his shirt very tightly, as if she would die if she didn't have him there to support her. He combed her hair with his fingers, massaging her scalp, trying to calm her down. His eyes were also teary because he hated to see her so sad.  
  
"Oh, Luke. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She told him while wiping her eyes with her sleeve.  
  
"It's alright, don't worry."  
  
After a moment or two went by, she looked like she was finally ready to talk.  
  
"What's going on?" Luke asked her, quietly.  
  
She wiped her eyes again and lifted her head up from his chest.  
  
"Well, my life has been so crazy lately."  
  
"How?"  
  
"That thing with Christopher made me so sad and I'm also worried about Rory."  
  
"What did you say to him?"  
  
"Chris? Oh, I just told him that I'm finally ready to move on, now that he's with Sherrie, and he thought that I was blaming him for all my failed relationships. Also, my mom is mad at me for letting Rory go out with Sherrie. Plus, Sherrie obviously doesn't wanna get to know me, only Rory, not me at all. And I'm worried about Rory and Dean."  
  
"Why? What did he do to her now?", Luke asked, frustrated, remembering how Dean was so upset when Rory wasn't ready to say 'I love you'.  
  
"He didn't do anything, you don't have to go hunt him down.", Luke blushed remembering how he attacked Dean that day at the diner.  
  
Lorelai continued, "It's uh, Rory actually."  
  
"Rory?", Luke repeated, surprised.  
  
"Yeah. She's been pretty distant from him lately and I don't know what's going on."  
  
"Well, you trust her right? She's a smart girl." Luke said, smiling at her.  
  
"Yeah, she is."  
  
"So, I wouldn't worry about this, okay?", He said while smiling warmly.  
  
She smiled back at him, equally as sweet.  
  
"Yeah, okay." She agreed.  
  
"And Christopher will come around and apologize to you soon enough."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right."  
  
He looked into her eyes lovingly for a moment, then quickly turned his head back so he was looking at the floor, almost shamefully.  
  
"Thanks for coming over, Luke." She thanked him, sincerely.  
  
"Your welcome. I'm sorry I woke you up."  
  
"I'm not." She flashed him a genuine smile. Luke's face turned beet red when she said that.  
  
"Oh, well, me too."  
  
"I feel so much better now. You can actually be remotely kind when you wanna be." She smiled jokingly at him. "Hey, I'm just kidding, Luke. Thanks."  
  
"I know. So, I'm gonna go get that toolbox."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later."  
  
"Good. Feel better, okay?"  
  
"I will, don't worry."  
  
He grabbed his toolbox and turned around again, facing her.  
  
"Okay, so , good-bye." He said finally.  
  
"Bye Luke! Bye Bert!" She said, cheerfully.  
  
"Bye." He said in his usual unfeeling, annoyed manner, but he was smiling. he walked back to the diner feeling happy that he had helped her and also because maybe she was starting to see him as more then just the friend- coffee-diner-guy.  
  
The next night, Rory and Dean were walking home from the movies. They strolled through the streets of Stars Hollow, hands linked in each other's.  
  
"That movie really stunk." He told Rory in the midst of boredom. "Rory, next time let ME pick what we're gonna see."  
  
"Okay, so it wasn't the greatest movie known to man, it was still better then seeing Lord of the Rings over and over and over again." She retorted.  
  
"Hey listen, your the one who said you could see it a million times."  
  
"Dean, that's just an expression. Yes, it's true to a certain extent, but for once I wanted to see a movie that I picked out."  
  
"Well, I guess we don't have the same taste then,"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
They walked up to Dean's front door and kissed briefly, neither one enjoying it much. They looked cranky and hostile, but exchanged artificial pleasantries and phony smiles before he went inside. Rory started to walk home, passing Lane's and Miss. Patty's, but when she got to Luke's she saw Jess. he was sitting in the empty diner, playing solitaire at one of the tables. She smiled to herself and tapped lightly on the door. When he saw her, he got up and let her in.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be out with Dean-Dean the bag-filling drama queen."  
  
"Luke has trained you well."  
  
"Yeah. But, he did have me promise that I won't bash his face in, so there's still a small amount of work to be done."  
  
"True."  
  
Jess looked at Rory, standing in the doorway area.  
  
"So, what are you doing here, anyway?" He asked her.  
  
"Oh, I was just walking around and I saw you all alone in the diner, so I just wanted to come in and say hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Rory sat down at a table with Jess and they talked until Rory had to go home. They shared another smile together as she walked out into the semi- chilly spring air.  
  
Lorelai heard Rory come in through the front door. Lorelai was laying on her bed, thinking about things. She was contemplating her relationship with Luke. She knew something special had happened between them last night. He made her feel different. He gave her a feeling inside that nobody has ever given her before. Not Max, not Christopher. Nobody---but Luke. In a sudden realization about her feelings for Luke, she began crying lightly against her pillows. They were happy tears, of course. She didn't know how to go about telling him how she felt, but she knew she had to, and soon.  
  
A week after Lorelai realized her feelings for Luke, she decided to finally confront him about it. She walked into Luke's and slid onto a stool at the counter. She spotted Luke coming downstairs from his apartment.  
  
"Hey, Luke." She said, nervously.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Coffee?" She asked him, with a glint of hopefulness in her eyes.  
  
"Okay, but your only getting one cup today."  
  
"You are an evil, evil man."  
  
"So I've been told."  
  
"By who?" She asked.  
  
"Numerous sources."  
  
"Do they all consist of me?"  
  
"Of course." He said, smiling but trying to hide it, while he brought her coffee and placed it in front of her.  
  
"Ah. Happiness has arrived."  
  
"Sick."  
  
She slowly sipped her drink while she thought about her real reason for going there that morning.  
  
"So, Luke, are you busy tonight?"  
  
"Uh, no. Why?"  
  
"Well, Rory's sleeping over Lane's tonight and I thought, since I was gonna be all alone, if you'd like to come over for a movie night."  
  
"With you?" He asked, as though he didn't decipher what she had just said.  
  
"No, The Clinton's. Yes, with me."  
  
"Like a date?"  
  
"No, not a date. Just a movie night, that's all."  
  
His heart sank and a look of disappointment spread across his face. He loved her so much and had only dreamed of the day that she would ask him out.  
  
"Oh, well, unless you want it to be date." Lorelai said, noticing the look on his face.  
  
"Well, sure. Okay."  
  
"Great."  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Seven's good."  
  
"Seven it is then." He said, smiling again.  
  
"Great. See you at seven."  
  
She turned around and gathered her things up, ready to leave the diner until he tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey. Uh, are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, won't it be kinda weird, for us?" He sounded concerned and nervous.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. And it shouldn't be weird, it'll just be a casual hanging- out night, I promise. It'll be fine. Don't sweat it, okay?"  
  
"Okay. I'll see you tonight then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye, Lorelai."  
  
He watched her leave with a lump in his throat. He was incredibly happy and anxious at the same time. He was actually going to go on a date with the woman he's had a crush on for years and years. As he wiped the counter for the millionth time that day, a genuine smile spread wide across his face. 


	2. A Date From Heaven and a Date From Hell

Two Guys and Two Gilmores  
  
Chaper 2 - A Date From Heaven and A Date From Hell.  
  
Written by Fiana Muhlberger  
  
Pairing - L/L and R/J. It will be a R/J. I like writing Jess, he's more fun then Dean and i think Rory really likes him. Jess is more laid back while Dean is super tense all the time and treats her like property. But, he DID make her a car which i thought was SO sweet so I'm not sure. Anywho, it's a L/L + R/J!  
  
Summary - Chronicles Luke and Lorelai's first date and Rory and Dean's last date.  
  
A/N - Thank-you SO much for reviewing! And the person who mentioned the smile thing was absolutely right, I hadn't noticed it while I was writing but I do now so I'll cut back on the smile usage this chapter. :) Thanks!  
  
Lorelai was standing in front of her mirror looking at herself for the millionth time in one hour. All kinds of clothes were strewn everywhere and a huge, growing pile of shirts and skirts sat on the bed. After about ten minutes, she decided on a semi-tight black shirt with rhinestones along the sleeves and neckline and a loose-fitting but short, black skirt. She combed her hair through the mass of curls and puffed it up with her hands to give it a little extra bounce. She put on her fuzzy pink slippers and gave herself one last look. Casual, yet classy and comfortable. She was all set for her first date with Luke. When she thought about it, butterflies invaded her stomach. She went downstairs and put on coffee for herself and peppermint tea, for Luke. At 7:01pm, the doorbell rang. She ran to the door, stopping and taking in a deep nervous breath before letting him in. She opened the door slowly and saw Luke. He had on his usual attire, but smelled really good.  
  
"Hey you, your a minute late!" She teased him as she let him into the house.  
  
"Oh my God, a whole entire minute. I'm so ashamed of myself." He answered sarcastically.  
  
They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment until Luke spoke.  
  
"So, what movie are we gonna watch?" He answered as if any movie Lorelai picked out would be one that would drive him crazy and annoy him to death.  
  
"Whatever you want."  
  
"Well, what do you have?"  
  
"Everything and anything." She replied as she gestured to her enormous video collection.  
  
"Oh, okay. Um, let me see. Rocky?"  
  
"Uh, no,"  
  
"Rocky 2?"  
  
"Hmmm, no."  
  
"Rocky 3?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"No Rockies?"  
  
"No Rockies."  
  
"Jurassic Parks?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you have anything that does not involve dumb English guys or short little fat men singing and chanting about short little fat kids?"  
  
"No." She answered, grinning.  
  
"Okay. Fine. You win. What would YOU like to watch?"  
  
"Hmmm, you know, I'm in the mood for a real sappy, corny love story that involves major lip-locking, marriages and cute little happy couples. All that stuff you hate."  
  
Luke groaned, but agreed after incessant begging and pleading from Lorelai. She decided on "Return to Me". Which made Luke groan even louder.  
  
"Oh, shush up." She told him and hit him in the arm playfully, "It's not that bad."  
  
She went into the kitchen and fixed them both coffee and tea. She walked back out and handed him his drink.  
  
"Thanks." He took a sip and told her that it was great.  
  
"Not as great as your coffee." She said as she took a long sip. There was a brief pause.  
  
"Hey, um, I forgot to tell you before but, you look really great, tonight." He bit his lip, scared of what she would say. Lorelai was taken by surprise at the sweet compliment and blushed.  
  
"Thank-you, you do to."  
  
They shared a sweet smile and then turned the movie on. After they were about half-way through the movie, Luke nervously wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled closer to him, letting him know that it was okay. Even though the lights were dimmed, he couldn't stop looking at her. He thought she was the most beautiful person in the whole world. From behind her, he brought his hand up to her hair and lightly stroked her curls with his fingertips. He ran his fingers down over her shoulders again and back up to her neck. He caressed the soft, sensitive skin behind her neck and made her tickle and shiver. He couldn't stop touching the smooth skin.  
  
"Luke...." Lorelai said very softly.  
  
Luke got scared and immediately removed his hands and brought them back down to his lap.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He apologized quickly.  
  
"No, no. Don't be sorry. Come 'ere."  
  
She took his hands in her own and squeezed them reassuringly. She leaned in towards him and placed a small, gentle kiss on his cheek while his arms moved around her back and held her close to him. Her fingers trailed up and down his spine causing him to quiver and shake. As she moved them up into his hair and allowed her fingers to intertwine with the strands, his baseball cap fell off and dropped onto the floor making a thud. He gently caressed her sides, running his nails up and down over the soft fabric. They pulled away from the sweet embrace and for the first time, pressed their lips against each other's. The two tounges overlapped each other and swirled around. He breathed in and smelt vanilla mixed with strawberries in her hair. She crawled onto his lap and he held her close to him as he kissed her gently. He kept on sroking her back seductively as she did the same to him. When they pulled apart he brushed her stray hair back behind her ears and leaned in whispering.  
  
"I love you. You don't have to respnd, I just wanted you to know that." When he moved back away from her ear, he noticed tears falling from her eyes so he gave her a little kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"Please tell me those are happy tears." He smiled warmly at her while caressing her cheeks.  
  
"They are." She wiped the tears away and hugged him tightly. "They definatly are. I love you too, Luke."  
  
They pulled apart, reluctantly and decided to watch the rest of the movie. By the time it ended, Lorelai was curled up in a ball in his arms, both asleep.  
  
While Luke and Lorelai were on their romantic first date, Rory and Dean were on there one millionth date, or so it seemed. It was their six-month anniversary after getting back together and Rory decided that it would be nice to go to a really fancy resturant. They pulled up to a swanky French resturant in the car Dean had made for her and got out. The entrance room was decorated with expensive curtains and bouquets of roses.  
  
"I wonder how much this place is gonna cost." Dean said, under his breath.  
  
"I'll pay for myself if you don't have enough money." Offered Rory while patting him on the arm.  
  
"No, I'll pay. Just don't get anything TOO expensive, okay?"  
  
"Well, I have enough money so just let me order what I want and I'll pay."  
  
"Fine Rory, whatever."  
  
"What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Just rub it in that I don't have as much money as you do. Just because your grandparents are rich snobs, doesn't mean that you're so much better then me."  
  
"Dean, I'm not trying to make you feel bad. Just forget it, okay? C-mon, our table's ready."  
  
They walked over and sat down at a dim-lit table with flowers everywhere. Dean looked at the menu and a lump formed in his throat.  
  
"Rory, this is really expensive. Do we have to do this?"  
  
"This is a special occasion, I thought it would be romantic but, oviously that's not what's on your mind."  
  
"I just don't understand why we have to get all dressed up in uncomfortable clothes and go to a place that has a million items on it's menu that I've never heard of before and pay two-hundered dollars for snails that haven't even been cooked." Dean retorted in a harsh voice as he threw the menu down on the table hard.  
  
"Your acting ridiculous, Dean, stop it. Your embarressing me."  
  
"I'M embaressing YOU?" He yelled at her from across the table.  
  
"Yes Dean, you are. Now, sit down."  
  
He got up, put on his coat and slammed his menu down again.  
  
"Dean! Where are you going?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"Why? We just got here!"  
  
"Well, I don't like to stay places where I'm obviously not wanted. Bye Rory."  
  
She got up, grabbed his arm and sat him back down.  
  
"Dean, I wanna know what this is really about. Now. You've been acting like this for days, what's going on?"  
  
"You mean you really don't know?"  
  
"I really don't know." She told him, sincerely.  
  
"Well, here's a little hint. You, Jess, late night visit to the diner. Figure it out."  
  
"Wait, how did you know about that?"  
  
"Miss. Patty told me that she saw you go in there after our date last week and that you looked pretty comfortable."  
  
"Dean...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Okay, so I did go. But, we didn't do anything, I love you and I wouldn't hurt you, never."  
  
"Well, I'm afraid I can't let you see him anymore."  
  
"I can see or talk to whoever i please, Dean. You don't own me like you think you do."  
  
"I don't trust him."  
  
"You mean you don't trust me."  
  
"Is that what you think?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Rory slowly got up and put her coat back on. She looked at him in the eyes one last time before leaving. She walked out into the cold street and drove away. When she was driving, all alone, tears fell from her eyes and onto the steering wheel. She passed the diner, but this time, didn't see Jess in it. She sighed to herself and just kept on driving. She got home and opened the door very slowly, not to wake her mom. She tip-toed past the couch, where Luke and Lorelai were sleeping, holding each other lovingly. Rory's depressed face instantly turned to smiles when she saw them. Especially when she saw that they were fully-dressed. She pulled a blanket out of the linen closet and covered the sleeping couple on the couch. She walked into her room and checked her voicemail. Two messages from Jess were there.  
  
TBC.... 


	3. Right From Wrong

Two Guys and Two Gilmores  
  
Written by - Fiana Muhlberger  
  
PLEASE READ the A/N!!!! :-)  
  
A/N - Takes place directly after the last chapter. To the person who said about how I should have a more "true-to-life" Dean, I totally agree with you and I'm going to have him be a little nicer in this chapter because I think that he would say that he's sorry on the show if this had actually happened. On the other hand, he does tend to overreact about Jess so it is entirely possible for him to flip out over the Jess issue. Thanks for the suggestion and unlike a lot of writers, I really do appreciate constructive reviews, I like to know what people want and I enjoy honest reviews. Oh! And, I 'm SO sorry that it took me this long to post up the new chapter but I had TWO research/term paper thingys due for English and History, ugh, so anyway, I really do live on reviews so THANK-YOU for reviewing so nicely! :- ) Enjoy and review! (please!)  
  
Summary - Lorelai and Luke stay great but Lorelai ends up listening to the messages Jess left on Rory's answering machine and Rory finds out. Lorelai/Rory drama and a little Luke/Lorelai romance. There will be a LOT more of that in later chapters (L/L). I actually considered making a strictly L/L story but decided against it, anywho, its a dramatic chapter but everything will end up happy. Oh, and in my mind, the episode "Lost and Found" does not exist. :) (I liked it but it doesn't go well with the story).  
  
BTW - I'm NOT gonna turn this story into a R/D, trust me, I'M NOT! It might sound like it in this chapter but I won't, I promise! Don't worry lol. :)  
  
Two Guys and Two Gilmores  
  
Chapter 2 - Right From Wrong  
  
The next morning, Lorelai felt something brush up against her arm and heard the deep breathing of somebody next to her. She opened her eyes and found herself wrapped up in a soft, cotton blanket. Luke's arms were draped over her body, holding her close. She let out a small laugh. She never thought that she'd be waking up next to Luke! She let her eyes close again and drifted off to sleep. About an hour later she awoke, still laying on the couch, to discover that Luke was gone. She let out a deep, exasperated sigh and sat up slowly. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed that Luke's hat was still on the floor. She breathed in deeply and smelled food. *Pancakes* she thought. A smile crept across her face. He didn't leave. She walked into the kitchen and found Luke, hovering over the stove, flipping pancakes.  
  
"Mmmmmm, pancakes. Banana?" She looked into his eyes, hopefully.  
  
"Sorry, you were completely out of bananas." He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I can't for the life of me remember the last time we bought bananas."  
  
"The last time?"  
  
"Okay, so we never bought bananas." She admitted, playfully.  
  
"Didn't think so." He put a couple of pancakes on her plate and sat down with her, at the table. She took a few bites and the room got very quiet.  
  
"So...last night." Lorelai said, looking up from her food.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Listen, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean for anything to.....I wasn't planning on-" He trailed off.  
  
"No, Luke. I'm happy." She took his hand in hers and looked at him, sweetly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
He let out a sigh of relief. All of a sudden a look of panic spread over Lorelai's face.  
  
"Luke!" She yelled.  
  
"What? What's the matter?" He said, sounding alarmed.  
  
Lorelai started babbling quickly. "The town! Luke, everybody. You stayed here, oh no, oh no. God, they're gonna think we....ya know."  
  
"But we didn't." Luke stammered.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Nothing happened." He stated, panicky.  
  
"I know."  
  
"We kissed, we hugged, that's it. End of story."  
  
"I know."  
  
They stared at each other for a moment. Then Lorelai smiled a bit.  
  
  
  
"Hey, if anyone asks questions we'll just tell them we never went out." She said soothingly and rubbed his hand.  
  
"Right. I never came over."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Okay." Luke fiddled with his hands for a moment before speaking again. "Um, you're not uh, embarrassed or anything of me, are you?" He looked uncomfortable.  
  
"No! Why would I be?" She looked shocked that he would even ask such a question.  
  
"Just making sure, ya know."  
  
"Luke, I would never be embarrassed to be with you. I just don't wanna be bombarded with questions and stuff by our nosy little neighbors yet, okay?" She smiled at him reassuringly. He was smiling again now, too.  
  
"Yeah, okay." They got up and hugged each other. He rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. "So, I better get to the diner."  
  
"Luke, it's only seven. I'm sure the diner can afford to open a little late once and a while."  
  
"Jess is there by himself and if I don't get there before he wakes up then he's gonna think something's going on and then I'll never hear the end of it."  
  
"Right. So, I'll see you later then?" Her eyes lit up giddily.  
  
"I look forward to it." He grabbed his green jacket and kissed her again but this time on the lips. He pulled her closer to him so that their bodies were smushed together. He ran his fingers through her hair before parting from her. Their eyes smiled at each other as he walked out the kitchen door. She leaned back into the chair and sat thoughtfully. She got up and walked into Rory's room. She was dead to the world, sleeping soundly. Lorelai sat on the bed and watched her sleep. She looked around the room at all of the posters of Harvard and all of her books. She thought about how lucky she was to have a kid like Rory. A kid that she really didn't need to worry about constantly and fight with all of the time. She glanced over at the dresser and noticed that her caller I.D. had Luke's phone number written as the last number dialed. A surge of anger raced through her body when she figured out who it was. She had heard rumors that Rory had spent a few hours with Jess, alone in the diner, after hours, but chose to ignore them. She figured Rory would have told her about it. She got off of the bed, shakily, and picked up Rory's cordless. She clutched it into her hands for a moment before pressing anything. She didn't want to invade her daughter's privacy, but she was aching to find out what was going on. She looked at Rory sleeping for a good ten minutes before taking the Rory's phone out of the room.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The Same Day - Dean's House - 7:00pm -  
  
Dean was pacing back and forth in his bedroom, staring at the phone, praying that it would ring and that it would be Rory on the other line. Memories of him and Rory played over and over again in his mind. The time he took her to the ball where he dressed up like a penguin, just for her. The time that they stood in the Chilton parking lot and Rory first told him that she loved him. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't. He kept saying that to himself. He knew that he had acted like a jerk last night, but Jess just made him so mad. He cursed the day that he had ever met him. When he watched the two of them together talking about books or some other nonsense, it made him want to barf. He decided to go and talk to Rory before it was too late. He got dressed and walked around the town for a while, hoping to spot Rory. He wouldn't dare go into Luke's alone, without Rory, because otherwise Luke would clobber him. If Rory wasn't with him, Luke was vicious. He never had forgiven him for dumping Rory. It was getting late and the streets were starting to get pretty empty, stores were closing. He walked up into the gazebo and sat patiently, hoping that some telepathic force would make Rory know where he is and she would come to him. No such luck.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
8:00pm - Same Night  
  
Lorelai had to stay at the Inn a few hours extra because Michel and Sookie were sick. Well, Michel got it first but he was angry that he got it and nobody else did so he came into work and gave it to Sookie. So, after an extra long day at work, Lorelai came into the living room and saw Rory sitting on the couch. She was staring at her mom like she was ready to explode.  
  
"Hey, sweets." Lorelai said to Rory, uneasily, and sat beside her on the couch. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Why did you listen to my messages?" She asked her mom, sharply. Lorelai gave her a shocked look. *How did she know?* She asked herself.  
  
"Honey, don't-"  
  
"I don't understand. What exactly did I do that makes you and Dean think that I'm so untrustworthy. I don't get it. What did I do? Hang out with a friend at his house? Why is Jess automatically assumed to be the guy that I'm supposedly "cheating on Dean with". I know everybody in the town is a little crazy, but I thought you were different," Rory's eyes teared up, "I thought that you would be the one person who would always trust me and believe me. But, I guess that isn't true anymore, I guess you're turning into an Emily Gilmore, who never trusted her daughter to make the right decisions."  
  
Rory got up and slammed the book that she was reading onto the coffee table. She grabbed her coat and walked toward the door.  
  
"Rory! I'm sorry, don't leave, let's talk about this."  
  
"Why don't you talk to Dean, you know, your little Jess-bashing chat buddy. And by the way, I think breaking up with Dean was the right decision, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna "go bad" by hanging out with Jess." Rory said in a pained voice that practically broke Lorelai's heart. "I'm going for a walk, don't wait up." She slammed the door behind her, leaving Lorelai sitting on the couch, crestfallen.  
  
She whispered in a hoarse voice, "I made a big mistake."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
A loud knocking echoed through Luke's diner. Someone was banging incessantly on his door. Luke groggily lifted himself from his slumber and mumbled something about it being 4:00 in the morning. He looked down at Jess, sleeping like a baby through all the racket. He shook his head and ran down the stairs. When his eyes focused, he saw that through the glass on the other side of the door, was a tearful Lorelai Gilmore. He ran to the door in a panic, slamming himself accidentally into the glass door and let her in.  
  
"What happened? What's the matter?" He kept saying loudly, over and over. She sobbed into his arms, in the doorway of the diner. He brought her over to a booth and sat her down.  
  
Through sniffling and crying, she spoke, "You were right, Luke," She let out a large tearful cry, "You were r-r-right." He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.  
  
"What was I right about?" He asked as he moved back away from her, gently.  
  
"R-r-rory, you said I should trust Rory. And I didn't. I listened to some stupid phone messages that Jess left on her voicemail and I guess I accidentally deleted them. Oh God, Luke, She was so mad," Her voice got hoarse and soft, "So mad, Luke. She hates me."  
  
"She doesn't hate you." She looked at him doubtfully, "I know this, trust me, she doesn't hate you.", And rubbed her arm softly.  
  
She looked down at her lap, "Then why is she spending the night at my parents house?" Her heart sank. Luke lifted her chin up and looked into her swollen eyes.  
  
"I don't think you should be alone tonight. You can stay with me." He held her for a very long time until she spotted Jess staring at them from the staircase. He glared at Lorelai, sadly, not meanly. He went behind the counter and poured her some coffee. They three people were silent for a while, sitting in the diner, staring at each other. Lorelai was still in Luke's arms.  
  
Jess got up to go back upstairs but turned around to face Lorelai.  
  
"I'm sorry about all this, I know you hate me and you have good reason to but Rory doesn't hate you, she loves you. I won't call her again", his heart sank and he looked down at his shoes blankly, "Sorry about all this."  
  
Jess reached into his pocket and revealed the braclet Dean had made for Rory. He placed it onto the table that her and Luke were in and walked out of the diner, not even going back up to the apartment. Lorelai looked up at Luke and tearfully and kissed him on the cheek. He looked sadly at the bracelet. He knew that it belonged to Rory and he got sad for a moment. He thought that he was finally reaching Jess and that mabye Jess was starting to get better, as in not showing klepto-maniac tendencies.  
  
"I'm sorry." Luke told Lorelai  
  
"It's not your fault." They kissed lightly and went upstairs.  
  
TBC....  
  
*Sorry if this story sucks, but I had to make some kind of conflict. Everything will turn out happy, i promise!* Anyway, please read and review! :) * 


	4. Make-Ups, Break-Ups and Reconciliations

Two Guys and Two Gilmores  
  
By Fiana Muhlberger  
  
A/N - This is a long chapter and that's why I took so long getting this chapter up. I'm sorry! I will keep updating, have no fear. It may take a while, though. Thanks a bunch for reviewing! I feel loved! :) Lots of stuff happens in this chapter! :) Read the summery, please. Review and enjoy the story! Sorry if it's not very good, I try though.  
  
Pairing - L/L and R/J  
  
Summery - Lorelai and Rory make-up. Luke and Jess have a heart-to-heart. Dean and Rory talk. Luke and Lorelai go on another date. :)  
  
Two Guys and Two Gilmores  
  
Chapter 4 - Make-Ups, Break-Ups and Reconciliations  
  
Lorelai rolled over, slightly uncomfortable with a hard, cheap pillow cramming into her side, and opened her eyes. She glanced around the room and realized that she was in Luke's apartment. She mechanically felt the space next to her, it was cold and she knew that Luke must not have slept there. Sure enough, when she turned around, there he was, curled up in an arm chair, sleeping soundly. After a moment, she regained her memory and remembered why she was there. She let out a deep sigh and flopped back onto the hard pillows. A few hours later, Lorelai breathed in and smelled the familiar scent of coffee brewing. She lifted her tired body up and saw Luke pouring her coffee in his kitchen area. She walked over to him silently, crept closer behind him, and lightly kissed his back. He jumped and almost spilled the coffee.  
  
"Jeez, you almost scared me half to death." He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"All in a days work." She sat down on a chair and sipped her coffee, quietly. Luke came over and sat down next to her, looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Listen, Lorelai. I'm sorry about the whole Jess thing. If I had known that he took Rory's bracelet, I would've made him give it back right away."  
  
"I know that. I'm not mad at you, silly. You're so great, don't you know that?" She played footsie with him underneath the table while smiling at him warmly and Luke blushed.  
  
"Thanks." He glanced at her worriedly. "So, are you alright?"  
  
Lorelai sighed again and a look of pain spread over her face. "I guess. I mean, I know I did a stupid thing but why did she get so mad? That's not like Rory, she's always so rational and kind." Luke looked at her sympathetically. "You know she broke up with Dean?"  
  
"What?" Luke was shocked.  
  
"Yeah, apparently he doesn't trust her."  
  
"That's so stupid, Rory would never hurt him and he knows it. What a jerk."  
  
"He loves her, Luke, I know he does. It's just....Rory has been spending so much time with Jess lately, that he flipped."  
  
"I never see them together." Luke said, confused.  
  
"Her and Jess ate lunch together at that basket auction thing, remember?"  
  
"Well, Jess never told me. I figured he didn't even go to it."  
  
Lorelai nodded sadly and was quiet until Luke spoke.  
  
"So, you think Jess likes Rory?" He stammered nervously.  
  
"Yeah, he keeps calling her. He's jealous of Dean, so yeah, I think he likes her." She could barely get it out, the thought of Jess and her daughter together was too much for her.  
  
"Maybe she can straighten him out, you know, make him see the light or something." Lorelai just nodded sadly, again. "You okay?" He leaned in closer to her from across the table and rubbed her arm gently.  
  
"Yeah." She smiled faintly and got up slowly. "I'm gonna go get Rory, I got a lotta butt-kissing to do."  
  
"Good luck." He gave her a warm hug and pulled her in towards him. He kissed her on the top of her head and glided his hands over her back. "So, you think maybe, after all this Rory stuff is taken care of, we could go out again?"  
  
"I'd love that." She pecked him quickly on the nose and grabbed Rory's bracelet from the table. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Let me know how everything turns out, okay? I don't like to see you and Rory this way." He looked at her sadly.  
  
"I will. Bye-bye." She gave him one last kiss before leaving the apartment.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Lorelai pulled up to her parents large house, in Hartford, and got out of the car. She walked up to the front door, dreading going inside, and finally knocked. Emily swung the door open and stared at Lorelai, coldly.  
  
"Uh, hi Mom. Can I come in?" There was a brief pause as Emily stared at Lorelai, blocking the doorway.  
  
"So, what, you just let your only daughter go traipsing onto a bus in the middle of the night without even calling to see if she made it here safely?"  
  
"She's a big girl, Mom."  
  
"I know but-"  
  
"Are you gonna let me in or would you rather me warm up your stairs a little bit longer."  
  
Emily spoke sharply. "Rory's in the study." She stood in the doorway a little bit longer until finally allowing Lorelai to pass through. Emily watched her walk through her house, to the study.  
  
She walked down the broad corridors of her parents elegant hallway before reaching the study. The door was open a crack, so Lorelai peered in, to find her daughter sitting there, in Richard's heavy armchair, sulking. She knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"Come in." Rory's tone in obvious sadness.  
  
Lorelai slid into the room, making no sound, and sat across from Rory in another chair.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey." Rory repeated, not looking up from her lap.  
  
"Listen, I am so, so, so, so, sorry. I mean it. You're the best kid a girl could ask for and the only person in this world who can tolerate my wacky behavior. You're my bestest-best friend in the whole world. Please come home. Please."  
  
Rory brought her face up to meet Lorelai's and smiled happily.  
  
"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Lorelai asked, hopefully.  
  
"You're forgiven. Sorry I overreacted, it's just this whole thing with Dean and everything, I just went nuts. Sorry."  
  
"No, you have nothing to be sorry about. You did nothing to deserve this lack of trust people seem to be having for you lately. You're the best and I trust you completely."  
  
"Completely?"  
  
"Completely." Lorelai got up and wrapped her arms around her daughter, squeezing her tight.  
  
"Does this mean your not gonna sabotage my phone messages, anymore?"  
  
"Nope, those messages are for Rory's ears only."  
  
"Good." Rory was relieved. They sat back down and Rory told Lorelai everything, about Jess and Dean and the break-up and Lorelai told Rory about her date with Luke, but Lorelai did not give her the bracelet back. Then, she took Rory's hand in hers and they walked out of the room, together.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Luke got up from his stool as the last of his customers left the diner. He walked to the door and flipped the sign from open to closed. Lorelai didn't come in again that day but she called him to inform him that everything was okay. Her and Rory went shopping and then saw a movie. He was happy with him and Lorelai and happy that Lorelai and Rory were okay but he couldn't get his mind off of Jess. He sighed to himself and trudged up the stairs. He walked in and saw Jess on his bed, reading and eating chips. Luke pulled a chair in closer to Jess and sat down beside him. Jess looked up a stared at him staring at him.  
  
"What?" He finally asked. Luke stared into Jess's eyes for a moment.  
  
"So, you took Rory's bracelet, huh?" He asked him, still looking at him quizzically.  
  
"What bracelet?"  
  
"You know what bracelet. The one Dean gave her. You took it."  
  
"Oh, that bracelet." He said as if this was some kind of joke.  
  
"So, why'd you do it?"  
  
Jess got up and grabbed his book, ready to walk out the door. Luke jumped up and grabbed his arm.  
  
"You're not going anywhere until you explain yourself." He pushed Jess down on the bed.  
  
"Explain my what?"  
  
Luke's face reddened and his voice got louder.  
  
"Explain why, after all the times Rory and Lorelai have tried to be nice to you and after all the times I tried to be understanding, why you keep blowing everyone off and acting like a jerk. Why? What is so wrong in the little life of Jess, why do you think you're so neglected? What the Hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You know what, if you really hate it here so much, then leave. Just go." Luke's face softened and saddened as he sat back down and leaned his body against the chair, feeling deflated.  
  
"I gave the bracelet back." Jess said quietly.  
  
Luke looked up and sighed. "I know."  
  
"She dropped it on the bridge that day we had lunch and I picked it up. And I really hate that Dean guy, so I thought , maybe if I took it, I could somehow make Rory stop liking him."  
  
Luke looked at him, confused. "Why would Rory not like Dean because a bracelet is missing?"  
  
"I have no idea." Jess chuckled lightly. "I was desperate."  
  
Luke smiled. "So, will you please try not to steal anymore, please?"  
  
Jess looked at him and nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Jess stood up and walked over to Luke. He bent down and gave Luke a quick hug.  
  
"So, tell me. What's going on with Lorelai?"  
  
Luke looked at him shocked. "How did you-"  
  
"Well, you guys were acting all Romeo and Juliet in the diner last night, I figured something was up."  
  
"Jess, please don't tell anyone. Lorelai will be mad if I tell you-"  
  
"Relax. I won't tell. Hey, how's this....Lorelai who?"  
  
"Good, good. I bought it."  
  
"Good."  
  
They continued talking for the rest of the night.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Dean had bagged his last grocery an hour ago and was just standing behind the counter, waiting. Business at Doose's was slow that day because a bad shipment of lettuce came in and word got around that it was sort of a gray, brownish color. When the bells on the door jingled, he looked up. He was shocked to see Rory standing there, busying herself with some heads of lettuce. He swallowed hard and nervously walked out from behind the counter, over to Rory.  
  
"Hey, I hear those things aren't too tasty right now."  
  
Rory recognized the voice and looked up, shocked to see Dean standing there, next to her.  
  
"Uh, yeah, they're definetly having some problems. I think they contacted the Lettuce Police."  
  
"Well, with this town, you never do know." He smiled lightly at Rory then looked down towards the floor.  
  
"So, how are you?" Rory asked, digging her hands into her pockets, forcefully.  
  
"Uh, fine. You?"  
  
"The same."  
  
They stared at each other awkwardly until Dean all of a sudden jumped towards her, kissing her deeply, his tongue forcing it's way into her mouth. Rory pulled away and jumped back in panic.  
  
"What was that!" Rory yelled, nervously.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rory, I do trust you. Let's forget everything that happened, okay? Let's be a couple again, please? C-mon, what do you say?" He stared into her eyes, hopefully.  
  
"Dean, this goes way beyond the fight we had. It just can't work, I'm sorry."  
  
She looked at him pleadingly, begging him silently for forgiveness.  
  
Dean spoke quietly. "Why?"  
  
"Because.....because....be-"  
  
"Why, Rory?" He looked at her, heartbroken.  
  
She sighed deeply and gave in. "Because...because I like someone else."  
  
She felt a small tear fall out of her eye and roll down her face. She looked towards the floor, in shame of her own feelings. She stared at the floor until she felt a gentle touch on her shoulders.  
  
"Rory?" He asked, softly.  
  
She sniffled. "Yeah?" Still not looking up.  
  
"Rory. Rory, it's okay."  
  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She brought her face back up to meet his eyes.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I don't want you to keep going out with me if you would really rather be with someone else." The words pierced his heart like a knife. "I love you and I want you to be happy."  
  
"Really?" She asked again.  
  
"Yes."  
  
They hugged each other then said their good-byes.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The doorbell rang at exactly 7:00 sharp and a fretful Lorelai Gilmore came racing down the stairs, tripping over her heels.  
  
"Ugh, why can't I get the hang of this." She said to herself, referring the fact that she tries repetitively to put her shoes on, while going down the stairs. She ran up and flung the door open, revealing Luke and a bouquet of daisies.  
  
She saw him and smiled. " Oh, Luke. You didn't have to bring me flowers."  
  
"I know, but they only cost ten bucks. I saved a lot by not getting you the roses." He smiled.  
  
"Oh, I feel the love. Thank-you." She grabbed her coat and he helped her put it on. "Rory, I'm leaving!" She yelled to Rory, who was in her room studying for a chemistry test.  
  
"Okay, have fun!"  
  
They got into Luke's truck and Lorelai turned the radio up really loud, making Luke cover his ears. She smiled at him and lowered it to a more respectable volume.  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
"So, Lucas, where will you be taking me on this divine evening?"  
  
"I made reservations at this restaurant over on that road, over there, you know."  
  
"Wow, look who's not being vague."  
  
"I don't remember the name, but I promise you, you'll like it."  
  
"Um, is it in Stars Hollow?" She asked, worriedly, suddenly getting more serious.  
  
"No, it's in Woodbridge. Are you kidding? If we went out together in Stars Hollow, they'd have cameras set up around us then the next thing you know we'd be seen on the 6:00 news"  
  
"Yeah." They turned to each other and shared a warm smile.  
  
They talked more until they reached the restaurant. They strolled into the place, their hands never parting. They sat down in one of those round seats that is like one seat but big and circular in a dimmed corner, secluded from the rest of the people.  
  
"Ooooh, I like this table. We can do bad things over here and no one would even notice." She smiled at him wickedly and he blushed a deep red. "Aw, you're blushing!"  
  
"I am not." He defended himself and brought a menu up, covering his face. Her fingers clasped onto it's rim and brought it back down.  
  
"You are too!" She laughed as he chuckled softly. She moved closer to him and leaned in, close to his face. She placed a small kiss on his cheek and rubbed his arm softly. They looked at each other for a minute, silently. "God, Luke, we've only been going out a few days, but I feel like, I don't know, like we've been going out forever, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know." He brought his arms up around her shoulders and cradled her next to him for a few minutes, kissing her gently. He encircled her with his strong arms and glided his fingers all over her body. When they pulled apart, they noticed the waiter staring at them. They glanced at each other and giggled like two hopeless teenagers. The waiter took their orders and left quickly.  
  
"Hey, Luke, remember when Sookie and Jackson first started going out and I was all jealous of them, saying I wish I had what they had?"  
  
"Yeah." He said, slightly confused.  
  
"And how when you first go out with someone, every touch is incredible and how every joke is funny.."  
  
"Yeah." Luke repeated, not as confused.  
  
"I have that now." She blushed a light pink and Luke laughed.  
  
"Look who's blushing now, oh, I do believe it's Lorelai Gilmore, getting all sentimental."  
  
'I am not!"  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"I'm not, I'm always this color when.." Her voice got low and seductive, "I wanna do bad things with Luke Danes." His face returned to it's beet red color.  
  
"Oh, yeah, look who's blushing now, I do believe it's Luke Danes, when he's incapable of saying dirty things."  
  
"Fine, you win."  
  
"Of course."  
  
They talked, held hands, and kissed all through dinner then returned home, each of them extremely happy.  
  
TBC.................  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
*Coming up in Chapter 5 - Taylor asks Luke for a favor and he ends up telling him about him and Lorelai. He thinks Lorelai will be mad. Sookie plans her wedding. Lane goes out with a guy w/o telling her mom. Lorelai/Jess drama, Rory/Jess drama and then a make-up, Lorelai/Emily drama. Luke and Lorelai romance/humor.*  
  
*I'm not done, I must torture you more! HAHA. Anyway, please review! I'll put the next chapter up soon!  
  
*Click that button down there, you know, the REVIEW button. Be in love the review button, make love to the review button, review until you can't review no more!* 


	5. A Crazy Town and Crazy Parents

Two Guys and Two Gilmores  
  
By Fiana Muhlberger  
  
  
  
A/N - Thanks for all the WONDERFUL reviews! You guys are so awesome! I got about ten reviews each chapter, that's great! Also, I noticed that every chapter that I include Dean in, I tend to get told that he's not in character. He's either "too mean" or "too nice", I can't seem to find a happy medium. I'm sorry! I'm terrible at writing Dean, so I don't think you'll be seeing him too much anymore because I really don't understand his character too well. I can't seem to make him "protective" of Rory without making him out to be a total ass but I also can't make him tolerable without him being sappy so, bye-bye Dean, you're officially out of the fic! It's a L/L and R/J so there's really no need for him, anyway. Maybe I'll make him move away or something, anywho, enjoy the story!  
  
Summary - Taylor asks Luke to do him a favor and he accidentally slips about him and Lorelai. He thinks Lorelai will be angry. Jess and Luke go with Lorelai and Rory to the Friday night dinner with her parents and Emily gets mad at Lorelai for allowing Rory to be socializing with Jess.  
  
Pairing - L/L and R/J  
  
* L/L mostly and Lorelai/Emily drama. R/J get together in Chapter 6! So, keep reading!*  
  
Two Guys and Two Gilmores  
  
Chapter 5 - A Crazy Town and Crazy Parents  
  
Lorelai stumbled into Luke's Diner, dragging her feet in a child-like manner, and walked over to the counter. She sat there silently, waiting for Luke to come out of the kitchen. He came out, clad in a blue and dark purple flannel, and didn't notice her because it was so crowded.  
  
"Luke!" She yelped, rather loudly, and startled Luke.  
  
"God, you have got to stop doing that." He sounded annoyed, but a small smile crept across his face and he looked happy to see her.  
  
"Why? It's so much fun and you get so scared. Not so macho now, are you?" She grinned and clapped her hands together, triumphantly. "I want pancakes." She stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"I'll go tell Caesar." He started walking toward the kitchen.  
  
"No! I want Luke pancakes not Caesar pancakes. Caesar's are yucky! Yours are fluffy." She pouted.  
  
He turned back around to face her. "I have too many customers today to worry about fluffy pancakes."  
  
"You never have too many customers to allow yourself to dismiss the pancake issue, now go, make me some pancakes." She flashed him a big smile.  
  
"How 'bout some muffins?" He asked, sounding exhausted.  
  
"How 'bout some pancakes?" She stuck her bottom lip out and looked into his eyes, silently begging him for the pancakes.  
  
"Fine, but I can't guarantee they'll be fluffy."  
  
"Ah, but Luke pancakes are always fluffy." She smiled at him knowingly.  
  
He threw up his hands and walked back into the kitchen. Taylor came into the diner, looking distraught. He looked around for Luke and when he couldn't find him, he sat down at the counter. A few minutes later, Luke returned to the diner with a plate full of pancakes.  
  
"Here's your pancakes, extra fluffy." He looked at her adoringly while she ate until Taylor finally cleared his throat. Luke turned his head sharply to look at Taylor.  
  
Luke sighed. "What do want, Taylor?"  
  
"Well, nothing. I actually wanted to talk to you about the Stars Hollow Spring Dance coming up next week."  
  
Lorelai looked at Taylor, oddly. "Why, you want Luke to take you?" She smiled up at Luke, who turned pale at the suggestion.  
  
Taylor looked at her annoyed, sighing. "I don't think that's very likely, Lorelai."  
  
"Well, what is it Taylor, 'cause I'm very busy."  
  
"Too busy to help out an old friend?" Taylor asked Luke in a pleading voice.  
  
Luke glared at Taylor. "What 'old friend'?"  
  
"Well, I gotta go. Bye Luke." Lorelai smiled and got up. "I'll see you later." She winked at him suggestively while stuffing the last morsel of pancake into her mouth.  
  
"Bye." He grinned and watched her walk out.  
  
"Luke, as I was saying...."  
  
"I'm busy, Taylor." Luke said bluntly while scribbling on his order pad.  
  
"But, I-"  
  
"Excuse me, I have to go wait on some real customers who actually came here to eat." He started walking away.  
  
"Luke, if I order something will you at least listen to me for a minute." He begged.  
  
"What do want?"  
  
"Eggs. Now, listen, about the dance..."  
  
"I'm not going." Luke said, shortly.  
  
"My sister, Betty, just moved to Stars Hollow and.."  
  
"How nice, is she anything like you?" Luke asked.  
  
"Why, yes, she's a lot like me." Taylor smiled, proudly.  
  
"She has my sympathies."  
  
"Now, Luke, this is serious. She just moved here and I know she wants to go to the dance. So, I thought, since she's single and you're single..."  
  
"Oh, God." Luke muttered, under his breath.  
  
"That you two might wanna go together." He said, happily.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks, Taylor." He turned to walk away.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I have no desire to participate in this stupid town stuff, okay?" He looked down at his order pad, again.  
  
"Can't you ever think about anyone besides yourself, Luke? C-mon, just this once, will you please help me, please?" He begged pathetically. For a second, Luke felt sorry for him, but then remembered that he hates Taylor.  
  
"No." Luke answered, flatly.  
  
"God, you're so stubborn, Luke. You know that? See, I always thought you were a loner because, maybe, you couldn't get a date, but now I see that you're just a cold-hearted beast who...."  
  
"I have a girlfriend." Luke blurted out in the middle of Taylor's rant.  
  
"What?" Taylor asked, shocked.  
  
Luke's eyes widened. "Uh, no. I didn't mean.....oh God. No." Luke smacked the order pad on his forehead just as Miss. Patty walked into the diner.  
  
Taylor repeated loudly. "You have a girlfriend!"  
  
Miss. Patty ran towards the counter. "Luke, sweetie! You have a girlfriend, who is she?!"  
  
The townspeople started walking towards the counter in wonderment of what was just said. Luke was cornered behind the counter. There was nowhere to run.  
  
"Uh.....it's no one you know, Patty." He said, turning pale.  
  
"Oh, but sweetie, I know everyone! C-mon, sweetheart, who is she?"  
  
Everyone started asking him that question, the people getting louder and louder. Then, Miss. Patty got an inspiration.  
  
"Oh! It's Lorelai, isn't it!" Miss. Patty yelled, happily.  
  
"No!" Luke kept repeating it over and over again and just as everyone was jumping up and down with joy about the supposed new couple, Lorelai walked into the diner.  
  
"Hey, I forgot my purse." She then looked around at all of the people smiling, crowding around Luke. She glanced at Luke, confused, when Miss. Patty walked over to her.  
  
"Oh, congratulations honey, Luke's a great guy. I hope you're just so happy together."  
  
"No!" Luke kept yelling, but nobody seemed to hear him.  
  
"What are you talking about, Patty?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Oh, honey, Luke told us all about it. We're so happy!" Patty said, giddily and all of the people cheered.  
  
"I did not!" Luke screamed at the townspeople.  
  
Patty looked at Luke disapprovingly. "Well, you'll have to get used to that temper, but other then that, I'm sure you two will be so happy. C-mon, let's leave them alone." Patty and the rest of the people left the diner to a shocked Lorelai and an angry Luke. Lorelai turned to face Luke.  
  
"What just happened here?" Lorelai demanded.  
  
Luke stuttered, nervously. "Okay, listen. Those people, out there....they're nuts. Okay, they come into my diner, right? And, Taylor, he starts talking about Betty who can't get a date, and the dance....girlfriend....and Miss. Patty comes and yells at me about my temper and...."  
  
"Okay, Luke, calm down. You know I didn't get a word of that." She smiled at him wryly. Luke looked into her eyes, sadly for a moment, then faced the floor, shamefully. Lorelai saw how sad he looked. "Luke, it's okay."  
  
He looked up. "Really?"  
  
She walked closer to him and smiled at him reassuringly. "Yeah, I mean, they were gonna find out eventually, right? And, I'm just.....so happy, with you, and I don't wanna get mad at something that was probably a total accident anyway."  
  
"Thanks. So, are we okay?" He looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Of course! We're fine, Luke. Don't worry about it." She walked closer to him and hugged him tightly. She pulled away and gazed into his eyes, happily. "Um, actually, maybe the town knowing about us isn't so bad after all."  
  
Luke was confused. "Why not?"  
  
"Well, because....now we can openly express our feelings for each other and have, like, I don't know, uh, little candlelit dinners in the gazebo," They laughed lightly at the thought, "And! Luke, we can go to that dance together!"  
  
"Lorelai, I don't go to dances. Especially not ones sponsored by Taylor Doose." He shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Aw, come on. It'll be fun!" She pleaded with him.  
  
He looked into her eyes for a moment. "Do you really wanna go?"  
  
"I really wanna go." She bent in and grazed her lips over his whiskers. He lifted his arms up and pulled her closer, so her head rested on his chest.  
  
"With me?" He asked.  
  
She gently released herself from his grasp and looked at him sweetly. "With you." They shared a warm smile and sat down at the counter. After a few minutes, customers started piling in again.  
  
Luke sighed. "Well, I better get back to work."  
  
"Yeah, I gotta get back to the Inn. Sookie probably set herself on fire by now."  
  
Luke smiled. "Yeah. I'll see you tonight?"  
  
"Oh, shoot! I forgot, I have my parents dinner tonight, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
Lorelai slumped down onto a stool and smacked her head against the counter.  
  
"What's wrong?" Luke sat down again, too, even though his customers were starting to get rowdy.  
  
Lorelai lifted her head up. "Ugh, me and my mom aren't really getting along too well, right now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of that stupid Sherrie thing. Also, because Rory showed up at their house in, like, the middle of the night. And of course, my mother immediately assumed that it was all my fault Rory was upset and that I should just go off and die somewhere." She let her head hit the counter again and shook it mournfully.  
  
"I'm sure she doesn't want you to go off and die somewhere."  
  
"You haven't met my mother, have you?"  
  
"Numerous times." He lifted her head up from the counter and looked at her knowingly.  
  
"Well, have you ever suffered through the experience of sitting through an entire meal with her?"  
  
"What's the big deal? You always eat there."  
  
"Yes, but now it's different. Everything's all weird between us, now." She shook her head. "I just won't go tonight."  
  
"Lorelai, Rory will be there with you. She'll help you avoid any awkward situations."  
  
"No, no. You don't understand. All of the weirdness between us is centered around Rory."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, there's the Sherrie night. Rory. The showing up at her house at an ungodly hour. Rory. Me getting pregnant. Rory. Me being a horrible mother. Rory. The-"  
  
"Okay, I'm sensing a pattern." He held out his hand in front of her face. "I'm sure she's over that stuff by now."  
  
"Well, she's not." She sat thoughtfully for a second. "I need a hostage."  
  
"What?" Luke smiled a bit.  
  
"Yeah, you know, someone to be there with me to keep my mom from opening her big yap. Okay, well, Christopher's out. Uh, Sookie, no, she's all hyper, that would scare my mother. You! I can bring you!"  
  
"What? You can't be serious."  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
Luke looked scared. "Why would you want me to go with you?"  
  
"Well, let's face it, my mother loves you. She keeps asking me why I don't go out with you. That would make for some good news, we're going out."  
  
"Since when does your mother love me?"  
  
"Since always. Now, you'll need to spiffy up a little bit. Ditch the plaid, lose the hat, and those shoes? We have got to talk about those shoes."  
  
"Hey, did I say yes to this insanity?" She looked him in the eyes as though she was about to kill him. Luke smiled. "Yeah, okay. I'll go, fine." Lorelai leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Great. Be ready by 6:30, okay?"  
  
"Okay." He leaned in and kissed her again then she turned to leave. "Oh, uh, Lorelai?"  
  
She whipped around, smiling. "Yeah?"  
  
"You don't mind if I bring Jess, do you?" Luke asked, nervously. Lorelai's face froze. "Lorelai?"  
  
"Uh, Jess?" She sounded worried.  
  
"Yeah. We've been getting a lot closer lately, so I think he'd be a little hurt if I didn't ask him to go. Plus, he's been real down lately because it's spring break next week and his mom still hasn't asked him home, yet." He looked at her, pleadingly. "Please? I'll make him look presentable." He said with a small smile.  
  
Lorelai walked over to him and stared into his eyes, deeply. "Do you really want him to go?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Well , then you got it." Lorelai smiled, but still looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Why? You don't want him to go?"  
  
She answered unconvincingly. "I do."  
  
He leaned in closer to her face and smiled. "You do not."  
  
"Luke, are you listening? I want Jess to come."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good." She hugged him one last time.  
  
Luke moved away gently. "I really appreciate this."  
  
"Aw, that's okay. Don't mention it."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
They kissed again before Lorelai left the diner.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Lorelai, Rory, Luke and Jess all were walking up her parents' driveway, heading for the door. Jess had a neatly pressed shirt and pants on while Luke still looked a little scruffy in a sweater and khakis. Lorelai dragged her heels all the way up to the front door.  
  
She was reluctant to ring the doorbell. "You know, it's not too late to go home and tell my parents' we all caught a bad case of gingivitis or something."  
  
"Gingivitis?" Rory asked, looking at her mother, oddly. "What's the big deal about tonight anyway?"  
  
"My mother is extremely unhappy with me, Rory."  
  
"Well, she shouldn't be."  
  
Emily swung the door open after Rory pushed the bell. "Hi girls. Hi....boys? Lorelai, who are these people?"  
  
"Mom, you remember Luke and this is his nephew."  
  
"Luke? The diner man who doesn't know how to use a razor?"  
  
Luke shifted his feet, awkwardly.  
  
"Yes, mom, that would be him."  
  
Emily smiled warmly at Luke. "Well, you certainly look nice tonight. Come inside, the food is out."  
  
They walked inside and sat down in the large dining room. Lorelai sat next to Luke and Rory sat next to Jess. Lorelai cringed when she saw Rory giggle at something Jess had said. On their last date, Luke told Lorelai everything about what Jess told him and how the only reason he took the bracelet is because Jess likes her and Jess also had recently apologized to Lorelai again about the bracelet issue, but Lorelai still had a hard time adjusting to Jess being around and an even harder time adjusting to the fact that there could be something between him and her daughter.  
  
Richard came out of the living room and was surprised at the unexpected guests  
  
He sat down across from Emily. "Lorelai, who are your friends?"  
  
"Oh, Dad, this is Luke, you saw him a few weeks ago at the diner, and this is his nephew."  
  
Richard reached his hand out to Jess. "Jess, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, that's my name." He shook Richards hand.  
  
Emily looked up in shock and her voice shot through the room. "Lorelai. This isn't the boy you told me about last month, is it?"  
  
"What boy?"  
  
"The boy who Rory's been running off with, is this him?" Her voice pierced the ears of everyone there, and a silence came over the room.  
  
Lorelai spoke sharply. "Mom, stop it."  
  
Richard looked at Emily in disgust. "Yes, Emily, we have guests. Try to control yourself. Please."  
  
Emily's face reddened. "What kind of mother are you to allow your daughter to fraternize with a known hoodlum?"  
  
"Mom, I swear to God, if you say one more thing I'll-"  
  
"You raised Rory to be a good girl and now you're willing to ruin it by allowing her to mess her life up, like you did? I don't see the sense in it."  
  
"And I don't see the sense in this conversation." Lorelai snapped back at her mother. Rory's stared down at her salad, Luke just twitched nervously and Jess stared at Emily.  
  
Emily stared at Jess coldly. "What is your relationship with my granddaughter?"  
  
Lorelai closed her eyes and cringed angrily.  
  
Jess stared back at her equally as cold and spoke with a sarcastic tone. "Well, Mrs. Gilmore, I'm not so sure, I mean, how long after you've been sleeping with someone, do you know if it's true love?"  
  
"Jess!" Luke bellowed.  
  
Emily snapped at Jess. "This isn't funny, young man. I don't want you messing around with my granddaughter anymore!"  
  
Rory spoke softly. "Grandma, we're just friends, he didn't do anything-"  
  
"Damn right he didn't do anything, and he never will either because you won't be seeing him anymore."  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Mom, you cannot tell Rory who to date."  
  
"I'm not telling her who to date, I'm telling her who not to date."  
  
Jess got up from his seat and looked at Emily. "I wouldn't worry about this anymore if I were you, Mrs. Gilmore."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Well, I have a funny feeling I won't be in Stars Hollow too much longer."  
  
Luke looked up at Jess. "What are talking about?"  
  
Jess looked down at the floor then back up to Luke. "Well, Lizzie asked me if I wanted to move back in with her."  
  
"What? When did this happen?" Luke's voice had obvious confusion in it.  
  
"Well, I called her and asked her why she never invites me home and I yelled at her and stuff and the next thing you know she's asking me back."  
  
The room was silent and Lorelai glanced around at the angry look on her mom's face and the sad looks in Rory and Luke's eyes and her emotions got the best of her. She stood up also and tapped Luke's shoulder gently.  
  
She spoke quietly without looking at her mother. "C-mon, let's go."  
  
Luke looked up and nodded his head. Jess and Rory followed Luke and Lorelai out the door and down the driveway. They piled into the car and sat silently for a while, still parked in the driveway.  
  
Lorelai's quiet voice broke the silence. "I am so sorry. I didn't know she would act like that." She looked over at Luke, next to her, and leaned towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. He kissed her cheek before pulling away from her.  
  
"No, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong, Lorelai." He told her softly.  
  
Lorelai smiled then turned to look in the backseat where Rory and Jess were sitting. She smiled apologetically at Jess.  
  
"You know, I really think she likes you." She told Jess sarcastically, smiling.  
  
Jess looked at her for a moment before a small smile crept across his face. "You think so?"  
  
"Oh, are you kidding? Two minutes longer in there and she'd be calling you son, I'm serious."  
  
They all laughed lightly and Rory leaned her head back onto the seat and stared at the ceiling. "Let's just forget this whole night ever happened, okay?"  
  
Everybody nodded their heads and Lorelai drove them all home.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
*In Chapter 6 - Rory confronts Jess about how she feels (Finally!) when she hears that he might be moving back home. Luke and Lorelai take their relationship a step further.*  
  
*I hope you liked it, sorry if it's bad. I don't quite have the characters down, but I'm trying. Please review! :)* 


	6. Two Walks To Remember

Two Guys and Two Gilmores  
  
By Fiana Muhlberger  
  
A/N - Wow, I'm getting mad reviews over here! That's SO nice of you guys to take the time to review my story! I'm sorry I kept you waiting but here it is, the R/J confession chapter! Enjoy! :)  
  
Pairing - L/L and R/J  
  
Rating - PG  
  
Summary - When Rory finds out that Jess might be moving back home, she confesses to him that she likes him as more then a friend. Luke and Lorelai go to the dance together and then take an unexpected detour to the Independence Inn, afterward.  
  
Two Guys and Two Gilmores  
  
Chapter 6 - Two Walks To Remember  
  
The sun shone through Lorelai's kitchen window, the light bouncing off of the metal toaster that was thrown into the garbage can by Lorelai. She sat at her kitchen table, staring at a few cold pop-tarts on a plate in front of her. She picked one of them up and smacked it against the edge of the table to test how hard it was. It remained in one piece. She scrunched up her nose and wandered around the kitchen, opening and shutting the cupboards without really looking inside of them.  
  
Lorelai became restless, banging the cabinets shut. "Nothing! Zip, zero, nadda nothing!"  
  
She glanced over with hatred at the broken toaster, resting comfortably atop some garbage. "Stupid toaster.....don't you know I need my Pop-Tarts?" She mumbled to the toaster. "I need my coffee and Pop-Tarts on Saturday morning because it being Saturday morning automatically would make the previous night Friday. And, we all know that Friday night means my mother and my mother means I have a migraine. So, please toaster, work.....pretty please? I'll cut back on Pop-Tart usage in the future if you'll sacrifice one more minute of your life with me.....please?"  
  
The toaster did not move, considering it was an inanimate object and had no idea was she was saying, so Lorelai kicked at it until it broke even more. Lorelai started yelling profanities at the toaster until she looked up and saw Luke, watching her, amused, from the doorway of her kitchen. He shook his head and proceeded to walk toward her. She looked at him with a sheepish grin on her face.  
  
Luke looked from Lorelai down to the toaster and sighed. "What did the toaster ever do to you to deserve to have the crap beaten out of it?"  
  
"Evil toaster wouldn't make me my Pop-Tarts. It must die a slow and painful death." Lorelai answered in a cave-man-like voice.  
  
"Well, you're in luck. I brought you some pancakes and a donut." He showed her a bag with the "Luke's" logo written across it.  
  
"Oooh, yay! Did you bring coffee?" She sat down and opened the bags hopefully. She pulled out a take-out container. "This better be coffee or you don't get to go to the dance with me tonight."  
  
"Oh, what a shame." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Luke, considering the horrible night I had last night, I think you could at least pretend to wanna go to the dance with me."  
  
Luke smiled. "I didn't say I didn't wanna go with you."  
  
Lorelai took a large sip of her coffee then spoke. "Really? I could've sworn you said you wanted to go with Taylor. My mistake."  
  
"Of course I wanna go with you, but you know how these people are. They'll all be hovering around us, asking us stupid questions about our relationship and our dates and everything." Luke sighed. "I hate being gossiped about."  
  
Lorelai smiled weakly and sighed also. "I know."  
  
Luke nodded and pulled a few carrot sticks out from the take-out bag and arranged them on his plate from tallest to shortest before eating them. He noticed Lorelai had barely touched her food, instead, she was picking at it.  
  
"Something wrong with it?" Luke asked her.  
  
Lorelai looked back up to Luke. "Oh, no. It looks great, Luke, thanks."  
  
"So, why isn't it gone yet?" Luke inquired about the food.  
  
"I'm just tired." Lorelai cut up a piece of pancake and shoved it into her mouth. "Wow, this really is good. You have great culinary skills, Luke. I'm jealous."  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Luke saw the sad expression on her face. He reached over and poured her some more coffee. "Sorry about last night. I shouldn't have brought Jess. I knew he'd be trouble, yet, I brought him anyway. Big mistake. It won't happen again."  
  
Lorelai looked into Luke's eyes and spoke sincerely. "My mother shouldn't have acted like that, no matter what the reason. It's not Jess's fault, he didn't even do anything. I just get so mad at her. I mean, it seems as though right when we start getting along again, she blows up at me for God knows what reason."  
  
Luke nodded and lifted Lorelai up from her current seated position and let her fall into his arms. They embraced each other for a while until they heard Rory open her door. They quickly let go and sat back down.  
  
Rory walked into the kitchen looking groggy. "Hey."  
  
"Hey hon." Lorelai smiled and patted the empty seat next to her and Luke. "Look, Luke brought us food! And coffee!"  
  
"What a good provider." Rory smiled at Luke.  
  
"He is, isn't he?"  
  
Rory laughed. "We don't even have to go to the diner anymore, we get the food delivered right to our door at no extra cost."  
  
"Extra cost? There's not even a cost. It's completely and 100% free because if it's not then I won't go to the dance with him."  
  
Rory's eyes widened. "Luke? You're going to the dance?"  
  
Luke sighed. "Involuntarily."  
  
"Oh my God, Luke! I'm actually gonna get to see you dance?" Rory laughed happily.  
  
"I don't dance." Luke said flatly.  
  
Lorelai scoffed. "Oh, yes you do."  
  
"When have you ever seen me dance?"  
  
"That is so not the point, you're dancing with me tonight or I'll be forced to take back that cap I bought you."  
  
"You gave it to me as a gift, I own it now and you can't take it away." Luke retorted. Lorelai jumped up and started trying to steal the cap by chasing him around the kitchen.  
  
The two kept chatting about the dance and Luke's cap while Rory just sat there, watching. She silently wished to herself that she had someone to share that kind of bond and synchronicity with that her mom and Luke shared with each other. She missed Dean. But, she missed Jess a lot more, even though he hasn't left, yet.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Lorelai and Rory were running around the house in a frenzy, getting ready for the dance. Clothes were piling up on each of their beds and their voices were hoarse from yelling to each other from their separate bedrooms. Finally, Lorelai came running down the stairs in a short and slinky-looking black dress. Rory came out of her room, also, in a rose colored shirt and skirt outfit. They met each other at the couch.  
  
"How do I look?" They both asked at the same time.  
  
Rory laughed. "You look great, Mom. What about me?"  
  
"Janet Reno, only taller." Lorelai grinned.  
  
"Ew. Now, seriously."  
  
"Seriously? You look beautiful."  
  
Rory nodded, but a look of disappointment spread across her face and she slumped into the couch cushions.  
  
Lorelai walked over to her and sat down. "Hey, why the long face?"  
  
"Dean will be there." She said sadly and looked at her mom.  
  
"Ah. Well, maybe you won't run into him."  
  
"Maybe not. Plus, I'm going all alone."  
  
Lorelai frowned. "I thought you were going with Lane?"  
  
"I mean alone, as in, without a guy."  
  
"Well, judging by the way you look tonight, I wouldn't bet it stays that way for long." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Isn't it too soon after the break-up to be dating other guys?"  
  
"Nah, you're young. Do whatever the Hell you want." Lorelai smiled.  
  
Rory grinned and hugged her mom fiercely. The doorbell rang and Lorelai scrambled off of the couch and ran for the door.  
  
Lorelai swung the door open. "Hey, Luke!" She yelled excitedly.  
  
"Okay, I'm here. I promised I'd go, but I can't guarantee there'll be any sort of dancing."  
  
Lorelai just waved him off and gave him a big hug when Rory came out of the living room.  
  
"Hey, Luke." Rory smiled at him.  
  
"Oh, hey Rory. You look nice."  
  
"Thanks. Have fun!" Rory told them and headed out the door for the townsquare, where she was meeting Lane. Once Luke and Lorelai were alone, Luke dug into his pocket and revealed a small, wrapped box.  
  
"Here." Luke said and handed it to her.  
  
Lorelai smiled excitedly. "Aw, Luke. What's this for?"  
  
"It's our two week anniversary." He smiled proudly.  
  
"Oh! Luke, you didn't have to get me a present."  
  
"I know, but I wanted to."  
  
Lorelai blushed slightly and wrapped her arms around him, sweetly kissing his cheek.  
  
"Go ahead, open it." Luke urged.  
  
Lorelai grinned and started tearing apart the paper. Once the paper was removed, she opened the tiny box and revealed a pair of diamond, heart- shaped earrings. She stared at them, speechless, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Oh, wow." She finally cracked, while still looking at them. He took them gently from her hands and took the earrings out. He unclasped them and, leaning toward Lorelai, carefully slipped them through each of the holes on her ears. When he brought his face back away from hers, her saw a few stray tears escaping from her eyes.  
  
Luke pulled her in closer to him. "Hey.....why the tears?" He whispered.  
  
She backed away from his warmth and clutched the small box in her hands. "Luke.....this was so incredibly sweet of you." She started sobbing and lightly pressed herself against his chest. "Thank-you so much."  
  
They stood there in the doorway for a few minutes until Luke rubbed her back.  
  
"I think the dance is almost over." Luke joked.  
  
She brought her gaze up to meet his eyes and slowly lingered her lips against his, letting his tongue slid underneath hers. He brought his hands up behind her back and cradled her in his arms. When they pulled apart, Luke took her hand in his and led her out the door, to the dance.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Too tall." Rory stated, looking at a large blonde boy to the left of the gazebo.  
  
"Yeah." Lane agreed, but then her eyes lit up. "Oooh, look at that guy!"  
  
"What guy?"  
  
"That guy over there, in the blue suit."  
  
Rory made a weird face. "Yeah, what about him?"  
  
"He was totally checking you out."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Lane, that guy wasn't even looking at me."  
  
"He hasn't stopped staring at you since we've been here!"  
  
"And where was I during all of this?"  
  
Lane smiled slyly. "Looking at Jess." She reached over and took a deliberately long sip of water.  
  
"What? You're crazy!" Rory blushed.  
  
"You're blushing." Lane smiled.  
  
"I am not, you're imagining things. Just like when you thought your pet hamster had a freckle shaped like Justin Timberlake's head."  
  
"I am not! And, my hamster did have a freckle shaped like Justin, the hair was a little off, but it was still pretty darn close."  
  
"Lane-"  
  
"Anyway, don't you like him? Admit it, Rory. You would much rather be over there with Jess then over here all by yourself."  
  
"You're with me."  
  
"I mean with a guy, Rory."  
  
"You mean you're not a guy?" Rory teased Lane.  
  
"I'm not, but Jess is." Lane smiled.  
  
Rory took in a deep, exasperated sigh. "I just broke up with Dean, okay? I really don't feel like running around with other guys, especially guys that happen to also be my friends."  
  
Lane stared at Jess, who was clear on the other side of the area, alone by himself at one of the tables. She saw Rory staring at him, also.  
  
Lane tapped Rory gently on the arm. "Hey, why don't you go talk to him?"  
  
Rory looked unsure. "What about you?"  
  
"I'll be in Stars Hollow for the rest of my life. Jess is leaving in two weeks. I'd talk to him before it's too late." Lane suggested.  
  
Rory nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"Of course I am." Lane grinned. "Now go over there, I'm fine."  
  
Rory smiled excitedly. "Okay. I call you later and fill you in on all the details."  
  
"You better." Lane reached over and gave Rory and quick hug. Then, Rory got up to go talk to Jess, who was looking pretty lonely.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Inside of the gazebo, Luke and Lorelai could be seen, eating their buffet dinner. Lorelai's plate was chock full of unhealthy cakes and cookies, instead of real food, and Luke's was all fruits and vegetables. After a few minutes of eating, Lorelai started nagging Luke to dance.  
  
"We're supposed to be dancing." Lorelai groaned at Luke, who was eating his food rather slowly.  
  
"Who says?"  
  
"I say. Now, c-mon, get up, we're gonna go dance like everyone else." Lorelai demanded while grabbing his arm and trying to pull him off the seat.  
  
Luke looked panicky. "Wait, I'm not done eating."  
  
"We'll go to the diner afterwards. Now, let's dance."  
  
Luke sat back down and Lorelai stood next to him, looking restless.  
  
"What is it, now?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Luke sighed. "I'm not very good."  
  
"Neither am I, a match made in Heaven, now get up."  
  
Luke groaned loudly and mumbled. "Fine."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Luke stood up and reluctantly took Lorelai's hand. He led her out onto the dance area and stood there, awkwardly.  
  
Lorelai laughed. "Luke, you do know that part of the dancing process means that you're gonna have to move, don't you?"  
  
"I feel weird."  
  
"Aw, don't feel weird. We'll have fun, Luke, I promise."  
  
"Everyone is staring at me." Luke moaned.  
  
Lorelai smiled and pulled him in, closer to her. "No, they're not."  
  
Luke smiled faintly and slowly started to move, swaying back and forth with Lorelai. They wrapped their arms around each others warmth and closed their eyes, listening to the soft music play. When the song ended they were still swaying and dancing, not noticing that the music had stopped. Miss. Patty, Babette and the rest of the town's gossip circuit all stared at the two, smiling and pointing at them. When a faster song came over the place, Luke opened his eyes only to see everyone staring at him and Lorelai.  
  
Luke gently lifted Lorelai's head up from his chest and she to opened her eyes.  
  
"Wanna bail?" He asked, smiling.  
  
"Most definitely." Lorelai agreed, noticing all the people. She groaned and shook her head. "Man, don't these people have lives of their own? Jeez."  
  
"I know, they're strange."  
  
"This whole town is strange."  
  
Luke and Lorelai gathered up their things and linked their hands together. They were strolling down the street, the crowd of people getting farther and farther away from them.  
  
Luke glanced over at Lorelai, then around the town, which was still lit up with Christmas lights. "I love it, anyway." Luke said, quietly.  
  
"Love what?"  
  
"Stars Hollow."  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Yeah, me too."  
  
Luke and Lorelai gave each other warm glances, then continued to walk in silence. Finally, they passed the Independence Inn and her and Luke sat themselves down on a bench nearby. Luke let Lorelai lean her head against his chest.  
  
"Mmmmm, this is comfy. You now have the job of being my permanent body pillow." Lorelai snuggled closer to him.  
  
"I don't remember applying for that position."  
  
"I know. It was generously given to you by me."  
  
Luke laughed then looked over at the Inn. "Hey, how are your plans going with the new Inn? You know, you and Sookie's Inn?"  
  
"Ugh, not too good. All the places we want we can't afford and all the places we hate are practically being given to us. Fran won't let us buy her Inn, you know, the one in the Rachael pictures."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Luke swallowed hard.  
  
"Oh, Luke. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up Rachael." She apologized and lifted her head up from his chest.  
  
Luke forced a smile. "No, that's okay."  
  
Lorelai sat thoughtfully before speaking again. "Do you miss her?"  
  
Luke whipped his head around to face Lorelai. "What?"  
  
"Rachael. Do you miss Rachael?"  
  
Luke looked surprised. "Uh, wow. That was unexpected."  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Well, I am the queen of unpredictability."  
  
"That you are." He gave her a weak smile. "Um, you know, I don't really miss her at the moment, but I guess I'll always miss her a little bit." Luke still wasn't looking at Lorelai. "I've known her for a long time, I don't think you can really forget anyone who's been a part of your life for so many years."  
  
Lorelai took in a shaky breath. "Right."  
  
Luke quickly looked at Lorelai. "No! I didn't mean I want her to come back, I don't want her to come back. I just wish she would keep in touch once in a while."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"If you ever went away somewhere, I'd miss you a Hell of a lot more then I miss Rachael. You're so much different then her. You're the best." He leaned in and kissed her gently on her soft lips. He took her body into his arms and rocked her back and forth while kissing her. When he pulled away, he saw her smile. He brought his hand up and slowly caressed her face with his fingertips. He hugged her close and leaned into her ear, whispering softly. "I love you."  
  
Lorelai crept closer to him. "I love you, too."  
  
They sat there for a long time, holding each other, with the dark blanket of sky hanging over them. From a distance you could see him and Lorelai walking up the stairs, going inside the Inn, kissing each other every spare second they could.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Rory and Jess were walking silently over the Stars Hollow bridge, neither of them speaking. When they got to the center of the bridge, they sat down. Rory hung her legs over the edge and Jess did the same.  
  
He looked over at Rory, who was staring into the water, looking mournful.  
  
Jess spoke quietly. "So, why'd you bring me here?" He turned to face Rory.  
  
She broke out of her trance. "What?"  
  
"Well, you pulled me away from that lame-ass dance and brought me to the bridge....why?"  
  
Rory looked uncomfortable and stammered nervously. "Well, uh, because. Just because."  
  
"Because.....?"  
  
Rory sighed. "Because.....you're moving away and I only have a couple of weeks to spend with you and I thought I'd take the opportunity to do that now." Rory turned away from his eyes to continue staring at the water.  
  
"What? You want me to stay or something?"  
  
Rory looked surprised. "Well, yeah...kind of. I mean, we're friends, right? Friends usually want each other to stick around."  
  
Jess nodded. "So, you think we're friends?"  
  
Rory looked up at him and grinned. "Yeah, I do."  
  
"Well, you're in the minority then, because most people here would rather drink rat poison then spend any amount of time with me."  
  
:That's not true, Jess." Rory rolled her eyes, smiling. "Idiot. Don't you realize how much Luke cares about you? You're almost like a son to him, now."  
  
Jess looked at her, doubtfully. "Yeah I'm his son and he's Elvis Presley, visiting us from the beyond." Jess shook his head. "I bet he's thrilled knowing that soon I'll be gone and he could go back do doing whatever he did before I came."  
  
"You mean sitting up in his apartment, all alone, playing solitaire, wishing he was with going out with my mother?" Rory smiled.  
  
"Wow, what a pathetic existence." Jess agreed.  
  
"It was very pathetic. But, don't you see? You've changed all that around. He now has you to worry and care about and plus, he's going out with my mom, now."  
  
"I don't think he really cares if I stay or leave." Jess shook his head again.  
  
"Man, what a hard life he must have."  
  
Jess looked up, confused. "What?......Why?"  
  
"I mean, his mom died when he was only in like the fourth grade, his dad died about fifteen years ago, he's never been married and the only woman he's ever really loved left him without any notice, twice, and now his nephew is leaving him, too. I'd hate to be him right now."  
  
Jess thought for a second. "So, you're saying I shouldn't leave? That I should stay in this God-forsaken town that has held secret meetings about me being banished from Stars Hollow? In a town where I can't even walk down the street without being bombarded by facist grocery store owners, yelling at me to never set foot in their stores? Oh, man, sounds like fun." Jess sighed deeply. "I don't think so."  
  
"Well, if you won't do it for Luke, then will you please do it for me?"  
  
Jess looked surprised, again. "Uh, for you?"  
  
"Yeah. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but, I think I'm gonna miss you......lots." She smiled sheepishly and looked down, studying her feet.  
  
"Wait, let me get this straight, you're gonna miss me?"  
  
"Yeah, I will. You're the only person here who's ever been even mildly exciting. I mean, you're always doing crazy, funny things that Stars Hollow doesn't see very often." Rory smiled at Jess and he laughed lightly. "I mean, nobody else would have drawn an outline of a pretend murder in front of Doose's."  
  
Jess chuckled. "You liked that, huh?"  
  
"Or, spend ninety bucks on a basket with disgusting, old food inside it, just to make someone's boyfriend extremely mad and then have lunch with his girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah....I had a good time that day."  
  
Rory looked up at him and smiled. "Me too."  
  
They stared at the moving water for a few minutes until Rory nervously reached out her hand to Jess. "Walk me home?" She asked.  
  
Jess smiled. "Sure."  
  
He took her hand in his and they started for Rory's house. When they passed the Inn, they looked at the bench and noticed Lorelai's purse sitting there and also that one of the rooms had a dim light on. Rory smiled to herself and her and Jess kept on walking. When they reached Rory's steps, they placed themselves on the swing bench, not talking.  
  
After a while of just sitting, gazing at the moon, Rory finally got up. She took in a breath that was shaken and nervous. She watched Jess get up, also, and a small tear rolled down her face. She wiped it off and stepped toward him.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you, Jess." Her tears were now running down her face and she frantically tried to wipe them away, but couldn't. Her emotions got the best of her and her hoarse voice started talking quickly. "I broke up with Dean last week." She broke down in tears and plopped onto the bench. Jess didn't know what to do, so he sat down beside her. "It was crazy, Jess, ever since you got here, everything's been all weird between us and I just couldn't take it anymore. He was so jealous of you all the time and it made me so mad, because none of it was justified with truth. But, now, when I look back on it, I guess he saw something I felt for you, but didn't know myself."  
  
Jess swallowed hard. "Are you saying you broke up with Dean....for me?" He stuttered.  
  
Rory nodded and stared in front of her. After a long period if empty silence, Jess wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her tight. She rested her head on his chest and tried to calm herself down.  
  
Jess lifted her head up and looked into her eyes. "You know, maybe I'll stay here for a little bit longer, you know.......for Luke." Jess smiled wryly and bent down to kiss her. She pressed her lips against his and hugged him tightly. They stayed on the bench until Jess decided he better get going, before Luke and Lorelai get back. Rory agreed and went inside to call Lane.  
  
TBC............  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
*Chapter 7 - Will be updated soon! Promise! Review, please!* 


End file.
